A slide magazine was needed to store slides in an editing apparatus of the type described in the above-identified patent. Additionally, a slide magazine was needed that not only could store slides but would also allow the slides to be retrieved from storage, sorted at the editing station, and returned to storage.
Prior slide magazines do exist for automatic slide projectors. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,033, "Slide Magazine," granted on Feb. 22, 1972 to Irwin M. Gould there is described an apparatus for storing slides in storage magazines that are adapted to be used with a slide projector. The magazines are shaped as a cube, with five slides of the cube closed and a fifth side fitted with a sliding square cover. Slides are placed in the cube by removing the cover, placing the slides therein and then sliding the cover in place. Slides are dropped out of the cube and into the projector through the same opening.
While this prior magazine is useful for storing slides, it does not lend itself to use in an apparatus that is able to sort slides into storage bins or magazines.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a slide magazine that can be used with a computer-controlled automatic slide editing system.